board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ami Fey
Biolizard28 78. Ami Fey Higher than the other two for relevance in the story line. Sure, Hammond was part of DL-6 but you'd remember everyone else first... ---- CantFaketheFunk 87. Ami Fey She's dead. Not only is she dead, but she's LONG dead. And looks creepy as hell in every picture we ever see of her. She's sort of completely and utterly pointless, and unlike the other dead people on this list, we get nothing of her personality. ---- DNEA 38. Ami Fey 'What. WHAT?! Okay, DNEA, explain yourself right now.' I was puzzled at myself too for a while. How can someone who has been dead for God knows how long and never has any implied character traits be this high? Then it hit me. Remember in 2-2 (or hell, 3-2 if you want to subject yourself to hat horror again) where Ami's vase, once broken by Pearl and then reconstructed, says "I AM"? Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I think I can remember a time that I was surprisingly awake in Religion class. We were going over Christianity and forget who God was speaking to (Moses? Abraham? Count Chocula?) but when asked for his name he replied "I AM" (or something like that). See where I'm going? No?! Well, here, I'll talk (type? I don't even know anymore) it out for you slow folks. God says his name is "I AM". Ami's name can be rearranged into "I AM". Get it now? NO?! Oh for fu- I'm saying that Ami is the God of the PW universe (or at least some variation of a god). I have no evidence to support my theory, which makes my theory perfectly valid, right Christians? ---- Naye745 81. Ami Fey well she made a pretty darn cool statue and the AMI vase chronicles are some of the best the mia-maya LOL VASE pic is one of my favorites :D ---- Paratroopa1 91. Ami Fey Hey look, another actual character, kind of. I guess. Ami Fey's not much of a character actually, all we know is that she invented the Kurain channelling technique and thaaaat's about it. However, her statues, her urn, and her sword are totally ****ing sweet. I bet when she was alive, she kicked huge ass. I'll bet she fought off like 100 ninjas at once, and then channelled each one back into her own body so she could kill them again. While we're on the topic of Ami, what's up with the I AM urn? I always thought Pearl should've rearranged it to spell MIA instead. Oh well. ---- SSBM_Guy 80. Ami Fey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/ami.png http://www.court-records.net/evidence/kyouko%20statue.png Case(s): 2-2, 3-2, 3-5 HOLY HELL, WHERE ARE HER EYES. WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?! No, really. That is damn creepy and disturbing. What the HELL. I mean, that is just disturbing. Really now. I mean, what. ...In any case, Ami...is not too good. Just really...yeah. Not interesting. So, why is she this high? I don't know. Uh...the Shichi****o (lol censor bypass) is cool. I guess. ...And the Sacred Urn. And she has a golden statue of her. ...Yeah. I...can't really talk a lot about Ami. Name pun? LAWL I AM FEY LAWL. >_> Also, Ami happens to be an anagram of Mia...meh. Nothing too interesting to talk about Ami. Why the hell is she this high, anyways? I should put Celeste and Valerie over her. Yeah, that's a good idea. ---- transience 83. Ami Fey - I AM - seriously I know nothing about this character but I AM is miles better than whatever the hell Kane Bullard did ---- WiggumFan267 85. Ami Fey I AM. Yknow, I really don't have anything against her. But alas, she's down low because... well... she's been dead a billion years, and only her significance is plot movement for the Master of Kurain thing... and the occasional murder involving her statue. But still, the I AM thing was a pretty cool thing to have in a case. Though Ami doesn't really have much to do with that.... SIDE NOTE: In case 3-2, I thought that the picture of the broken vase that said "I AM" was going to have something to do with the time of the crime being at 1 AM... Category:Fictional characters